Love's Death
by Daniel Dymien
Summary: Songfic! Curta songfic onde o Kai comete um crime... Por amor! Dedicada a Maylene Angel! Musica: How Could You Bring Him Home


**Love's Death**

Por acaso, sabes o que é o amor? Qual a sua origem? O motivo pelo qual existe? Eu sei... Eu sei o que é, sei a sua origem, o motivo pelo qual existe e, até, o forma como terminou. Eu fui a causa da sua morte.

Tudo começou quando terminei o Torneio Asiático de Beyblade. Os Bladebreakers venceram uma vez mais. O Tyson estava eufórico, como se fosse a primeira vez. Estavam todos radiantes com a vitória e já preparavam uma festa para o dia seguinte, afinal o nosso voo de regresso era só dois dias depois. Eu, como sempre, mantinha-me encostado à parede, calmo, alheio ao que se passava à minha volta.

Há muitos anos que lutávamos juntos - desde crianças. Agora já éramos homens, cada um tinha a sua família, a sua mulher, os seus filhos. A minha mulher, Maylene, esperava-me em Nova Iorque. Uma mulher encantadora, dona de uns profundos olhos azuis, brilhantes como duas safiras, libertos numa face suave e meiga. Os seus cabelos são negros, longos, belos.

Apesar da insistência dos meus colegas de equipa, deixei-os a festejarem e regressei para casa o mais depressa que pude. Não conseguia deixar Maylene sozinha, gostava muito dela. Mas... Amar? Acho que nunca conseguirei amar alguém verdadeiramente, muito menos agora.

_I got the first flight out when I finished up the tour because I missed you_

_I even flow home a day to soon all because I couldn't wait to kiss you_

Lembro-me que estava, também, radiante com a vitória, no regresso a casa. Não comemorara com os meus colegas, mas tencionava fazê-lo com a minha mulher. Íamos ter a noite da nossa vida, ia possuí-la como nunca o tinha feito. Por um lado, estava certo. Aquela noite ficou marcada nas nossas memórias, mas não da forma que eu queria. Não assim...

_Oh how she will be loved_

_Was the one thing stuck in my mind_

_And how tonight would be_

_Remembered for the rest of your life_

Então, algo aconteceu. Aquilo não estava nos meus planos.

Cheguei a casa; entrei devagar, para fazer uma surpresa à Maylene. Procurei-a em todas as divisões, mas não a encontrei. Então, espreitei o nosso quarto. Lá estava ela, bela como sempre. O seu corpo delgado e suave repousava delicadamente na cama de dossel, banhado pelo luar. Estava linda. Mas, mais alguém estava com ela. Era outro homem, também ele despido, abraçado à _minha_ mulher.

Quem era ele? Dalijah, um amigo muito chegado à Maylene. Chegado demais. No entanto, aguardei. Queria ver com os meus próprios olhos o que se estava a passar.

Dalijah levantou-se, dirigiu-se até às suas calças, caídas junto à cama, e retirou de lá uma caixa pequena, de veludo vermelho. Voltou para a cama.

- O que é isso? - perguntou docemente Maylene.

- A chave para a nossa felicidade eterna... - respondeu-lhe o sujeito, com um sorriso idiota nos lábios. - Abre.

Maylene abriu-o, maravilhada. Um brilho, intensificado pelo luar, explodiu de dentro do pequeno invólucro. Era um anel de diamantes.

- Maylene, minha doce Maylene, aceitas casar comigo, este teu humilde cortejador?

Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, naquele momento. Corri até à cozinha, peguei na primeira faca que encontrei e dirigi-me para o quarto.

- Kai! - O tom de choque e surpresa de Maylene apenas intensificou o meu ódio. - O que estás aqui a fazer? E... Para que serve essa faca?

- Sai da frente! Eu vou matá-lo! - A minha voz soou-me tresloucada. Estava fora de mim. Afinal, quem não estaria?

- Kai, pára. Vamos conversar.

- Não quero conversar contigo, cretino. Eu quero matar-te.

Assim, atirei-me para a frente e cravei-lhe a faca bem fundo, no peito.

_I never though that I do something like that_

_When I saw you to_ _it, hit me like a heart attack_

_Oh no! How could you let somebody in through our door?_

_How could you bring him home?_

- O que é que fizeste, Kai? O que é que fizeste? - Maylene chorava incontrolavelmente, dobrada sobre o corpo inerte. Tentara de tudo, mas ele não acordava. Ele nunca mais iria acordar.

_I never thought I would lose temper like that_

_Now is a fucked up situation he ain't coming back_

_Oh no! How could you please another man on our floor?_

_How could you bring him home?_

Nessa noite, a polícia chegou lá num ápice. Os vizinhos tinham ouvido os gritos e haviam-lhes telefonado. Eu fui preso na hora. Desde então, estou aqui, nesta cela, preso. Por quanto tempo? Não sei… Não sei quanto já passou, nem quanto ainda falta.

Os meus colegas abandonaram-me, assim como a Maylene. Naquele noite, eu matei o amor, o verdadeiro amor de Maylene.

A única coisa que quero agora, é o perdão. O perdão por um crime cometido no auge da loucura. Um crime sem sentido. Um crime que acabou com a vida dos três.

_Please god forgive, for what I did_

_This day will stay for as long as I live_

_If you walk in, and see what I seen_

_I know any man would have done just the same_

Hoje, finalmente, vou saber qual é a minha sentença. Sei que já não vale a pena lamentar o que fiz, serei preso na mesma. Só gostava que a Maylene e os meus colegas me perdoassem, um dia.


End file.
